


Bubble Tea

by orphan_account



Series: The Ladies [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, Multi, Texting, bubble tea!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: andpegleg: i wanted bubble tea and apparently dolley knows all the best ones nearbydolls: only because theo never shuts up about them???j.turtles: oh i love bubble tea why couldnt we go get that, alexa.fightme: what the HELL why would you not want coffeej.turtles: u m





	

**Author's Note:**

> oh gosh thank u all for even bothering to look at this u cant see it but im crying (inside)
> 
> marmom - Martha Washington  
> deartheo - Theodosia  
> dolls - Dolley Madison  
> andpegleg - Peggy Schuyler  
> j.turtles - John Laurens  
> a.fightme - Alexander Hamilton

**j.turtles:** hey theo just so you know me and alex are heading straight for ur starbucks

 **j.turtles:** alex wants the ‘special drink’ again and he’s so excited

 **deartheo:** LOL

 **deartheo:** whatre you two doing here?? i thought you had class right now

 **j.turtles:** nah, professor’s sick so class was canceled

 **deartheo:** sweet!! martha is here working on stuff and shes so pretty i want to take photos

 **j.turtles:** aren’t you a photography major

 **deartheo:** y e s its so fun you dont even know

 **j.turtles:** yes i dont know because i just switched majors from polisci to med stuff and im stressing out??

 **deartheo:** if you want to i can get you some good pictures and you can draw them

 **deartheo:** you draw rly well idk why its just a hobby

 **j.turtles:** maybe because i

 **j.turtles:** want to help people?

 **j.turtles:** but gimme pics later

 **deartheo:** kk

 **deartheo:** good point

 **j.turtles:** anyways we’re nearly there, be ready for mile a minute alex and shitty looking me

 **j.turtles** : h AH

 

* * *

 

 **marmom:** why are alex and john in here

 **deartheo:** whoops???

 **deartheo:** i might have forgot to? tell you?

 **marmom:** ug h now i cant get any work done in peace alex will bug me about our shared classes

 **dolls:** FUCK THIS

 **marmom:** ??

 **deartheo:** ???? wait fuck alex i gotta make his drink brb

 **marmom:** what is it my sweet

 **dolls:** PEGGY IS NOT ALLOWED TO LOOK SO PRETTY IN A BUN AND WITH A SKIRT ON IM SO???

 **andpegleg:** WT F I DONT LOOK GOOD WHAT THE H E L L

 **dolls:** YOU LOOK LIKE A GODDESS AND I JUST WANT TO GIVE YOU THE WORLD

 **andpegleg:** AHHHHHHH

 **marmom:** AHHHHH

 **dolls:** AHHHHHH

 **dolls:** come here i want to hug you and the couch in our apartment is so comfy theo can testify for me and i want to kiss you

 **andpegleg:** wow,,,,, i just came over to hang out and this happens,,,,

 **dolls:** YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED TO KILL ME??? LIKE THIS??

 **marmom:** i would be there but im here for theo so she can make it through her shift

 **dolls:** AHHHHH U TWO ARE SO CUTE

 **andpegleg:** AHHH

 **dolls:** BRB SORRY MAR SHE NEEDS TO SHUT UP PEGGY IS SAYING SHE DOESNT LOOK GOOD

 **dolls:** TIME TO KISS HER UNTIL SHE AGREES WITH ME

 **marmom:** omg

 

* * *

 

 **deartheo:** AHHHHHHHHH I MISS YOU TWO BEING AMAZING

 **deartheo:** but alex is so hyped and john is about to scream via laughter

 **marmom:** want to add them for added hilarity

 **deartheo:** s u re

_deartheo added j.turtles and a.fightme_

**deartheo:** hey!!

 **a.fightme:** hey theodosia would you be willing to be my personal coffeemaker i can pay you $0 a hour

 **j.turtles:** what the hell babe you’re not allowed to do that

 **marmom:** back the fuck down hamilton or i’ll kick you out

 **marmom:** know your place

 **a.fightme:** what the h ELL MOM

 **deartheo:** thx martha  <3333

 **marmom:** <33333333

 **a.fightme:** ew gay

 **j.turtles:** we’re gay

 **a.fightme:** shit right

 **a.fightme:** hey martha about that one thing

 **marmom:** i am not talking about polisci with you right now

 **marmom:** back d o w n

 **marmom:** we will have a CIVIL CONVERSATION about NON CLASS THINGS thANK YOU VERY MUCH

 **a.fightme:** wtf are u okay

 **deartheo:** she just doesnt want talk abt the work shes doing bc Stress

 **j.turtles:** we understand completely

 **j.turtles:** right, alex?

 **a.fightme:** ….right

 **j.turtles:** so, how are you guys doing with peggy?

 **marmom:** it’s wonderful! she’s so nice and caring and im falling so hard and its only been a week since it became a thing wtf

 **a.fightme:** wow

 **j.turtles:** that’s cute

 **marmom:** hey lets talk out loud people are staring im sorry theo but u gotta work

 **deartheo:** :”(

 

* * *

 

 **dolls:** HEY FINALLY DONE MAKING OUT WITH PEGGY

 **dolls:** I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE LEFT MARKS

 **deartheo:** what the heck

 **marmom:** what the HELL she’ll look even better now

 **andpegleg:** w T F

 **j.turtles:** should we be here

 **marmom:** its fine

 **marmom:** TONE IT DOWN DOLLEY ALEX AND JOHN ARE HERE

 **dolls:** what the fuck

 **a.fightme:** HELLO D O L L E Y

 **dolls:** fuck you

 **a.fightme:** fuck you too

 **j.turtles:** s top

 **a.fightme:** or else???

 **j.turtles:** or else you’re sleeping outside tonight

 **a.fightme:** UNFAIR

 **deartheo:** hahah

 **dolls:** LMAO

 **j.turtles:** <3

 **dolls:** when laurens isnt around to protect you im going to get you alexander hamilton

 **a.fightme:** w t f does anybody see this demon

 **j.turtles:** alex

 **a.fightme:** fINE

 **marmom:** hey sweet what are you and peggy doing right now

 **andpegleg:** i wanted bubble tea and apparently dolley knows all the best ones nearby

 **dolls:** only because theo never shuts up about them???

 **j.turtles:** oh i love bubble tea why couldnt we go get that, alex

 **a.fightme:** what the HELL why would you not want coffee

 **j.turtles:** u m

 **j.turtles:** do you notice the hot chocolate i have

 **j.turtles:** and the fact that i cant handle as much caffeine as you

 **j.turtles:** i dont like it

 **a.fightme:** traitor to the coffee cause

 **marmom:** even i cant believe you dont like coffee

 **andpegleg:** omg The Gays™ disagreeing on something like coffee

 **dolls:** “THE GAYS” IM WHEEZING

 **j.turtles:** speaking of the gays why have i seen burr hanging out with madison lately theo where are you

 **a.fightme:** we need answers

 **deartheo:** they’re a couple now geez let me work

 **a.fightme:** WHAT THE FUCK

 **j.turtles:** WHAT THE HELL THIS CANT HAPPEN EVEN I HATE MADISON

 **marmom:** he’s a sweet guy wtf

 **a.fightme:** HE SWITCHED TO JEFFERSON’S FACTION IN DEBATE AND PULLING BURR OVER WITH HIM

 **j.turtles:** AND I’M NOT IN DEBATE BUT I KNOW HE LIKES PLUTO SO THAT’S A NO IN MY BOOK

 **j.turtles:** MARS IS THE BEST

 **dolls:** wtf no venus is

 **a.fightme** : ANYWAYS HE’S PART OF THE TRASH SQUAD AND THEYRE PULLING BURR OVER TO THEIR SIDE AND

_marmom kicked a.fightme and j.turtles from the chat_

**marmom:** the evil is gone

 **marmom** : they look pissed lol bye theos getting off her shift

 **deartheo** : we’re heading to get bubble tea with you two!!

 **andpegleg:** !!!!

 **deartheo:** !!!!!!!

 **dolls:** we’re at that one where you tried to flirt with that girl with the hot pink hair but u were way too shy

 **andpegleg:** omfg

 **deartheo:** dONT EXPOSE ME LIKE THAT

 **marmom:** :/

 **marmom:** we’re heading there and theo’s scarf is like a lil shield

 **marmom:** she’s a cutie

 **dolls:** we need pics pegs is making ‘awww’ noises to me

 **marmom:** how many i have a lot

 **andpegleg:** all of them

 **deartheo:** ,,,,,,,, , , ,,, ,,,,,,,,,,

 

* * *

 

 **dolls:** we got done looking at the pictures

 **marmom:** we’re nearly almost there what the fuck happened

 **dolls:** we may or may not have fawned over every single one of them

 **deartheo:** don t,,

 **andpegleg:** but we did,,,,

 **andpegleg:** THAT SCARF IS SWALLOWING YOU UP IM CRYSISGNS

 **dolls:** OUR CUTIE HERE FOR BUBBLE TEA WITH US  <3333

 **marmom:** cmon theo lets go in they look so happy

 **deartheo:** nO

 **marmom:** :///

 **deartheo:** f i  ne

 **deartheo:** and then i get attacked by two people hugging me and this is warm and nice and im not angry now

 **dolls:** you’re so angelic and soft and fluffy and,,,

 **marmom:** let her go we’re ordering and taking them all home bc yes theo you are amazing and we want to cuddle you

 **deartheo:** what the heck

 **andpegleg:** and ur blushsigsn and orderinga nd !!!

 **dolls:** lets go letsgo letSGO

 **marmom:** cmon you three we’re heading home

 **andpegleg:** !!!!!!

 **dolls:** !!!!!

 **deartheo:** i just wanted to drink my bubble tea is that too much to ask

 **marmom:** yes

 **marmom:** but let’s go and show you that you look so cute today

 **deartheo:** ,,,,,,,

 **deartheo:** i love u all

 **dolls:** we love u too theo

 **deartheo:** <3

 **marmom:** <3

 **andpegleg:** >3

 **andpegleg:** wait shit

 **andpegleg:** <3

 **dolls:** peggy no

 **andpegleg:** peggy yes

 **marmom:** we’re leaving you two

 **dolls:** SPEEDING UP

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN  
> THANK FOR ANYONE LOOKING AT MY HUMBLE FLUFF FICS
> 
> i love you all!!! <33333
> 
> also please comment if u want to know more abt everyone(it also makes me happy)!! i might add hcs abt everyone in this au in the end notes o;  
> and info about them so u can get more background info!!


End file.
